


The Anderhummels

by Jazzodx



Category: klaine - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Love, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzodx/pseuds/Jazzodx
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are married and have moved in together and are thinking of starting a family together?





	The Anderhummels

Blaine? Blaine where are you? "Kurt hollered from the door glancing into the black apartment. He then noticed a flicker of light coming from the bedroom. " I know I'm late I'm really sorry I was just at VOGUE and guess what Isa..." As Kurt rounded the corner into the bedroom his breathing hitched and his jaw locked open. There in front of him was his wonderful Husband holding a bouquet of flowers and candles surrounding the window sill and the bookshelves. Rose petals scattered all around the floor and on top of the bed. It was perfect.He was perfect.

Kurt couldn't help but smile. He didn't even notice a tear rolling down his cheek. " What.. what is ... this?" Kurt asked smiling like a Cheshire cat. "I just wanted to surprise you," Blaine replied handing Kurt the flowers. Their flowers. The red and yellow ones Kurt gave to Blaine to congratulate him on Tony and Blaine to apologise to Kurt. They were their flowers. And even though it was the smallest thing it meant a lot. To both of them. "I love you " Kurt blurted out without thinking. Blaine moved closer sealing Kurt's lips with a kiss.

Kurt deepened the kiss dropping the flowers to the floor and he ran his hand through Blaine's well gelled locks pulling him in closer. Blaine wanted to talk about their future but he was lost in the pure beauty of his perfectly imperfect husband. They had made their way over to the bed and Kurt pushed Blaine down separating their lips for a matter of seconds. They were passionately making out on the bed but both of them wanted more. They had done this a number of times but all of those times they had always kept making sure the other one was okay. They are in love, madly in love.

Kurt tugged at the rim of Blaine's skinny jeans and undid the zipper and the buttons. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed him. They needed each other. Blaine felt like he had helped Kurt. He used to be the shy closeted boy who kept getting shoved into lockers and was scared of everyone. But Blaine had helped him to change. Change into the man in front of him today.

Blaine caught Kurt by surprise and turned them over so he was straddling Kurt's hips. A smile crept onto both of their faces but their lips never removed from one another. Blaine tore his jeans off as Kurt pulled his shirt over his head. Both of them wanted it so bad they couldn't even deal with the removing of each other's clothes.

Soon all that was left was Blaine and Kurt standing in their boxers. Kurt pulled Blaine back in for another kiss pulling his boxers down as he did so. A small gasp escaped Blaine's lips as Kurt caught hold of his hard member. Blaine couldn't wait any longer he jumped on top of Kurt again and pulled down his boxers. "You are beautiful," Blaine whispered sending a shiver down his husbands spine. Blaine reached over and grabbed the lube from the bed side table.

They didn't use a condom much anymore. They loved the feeling of each other's warm members not the condom. Kurt prepared himself as he knew what was coming next. Blaine covered his fingers with the lube and glanced back up at Kurt. A subtle nod was all he needed. He slowly placed his fingers. One by one until three were safely inside Kurt. And the moans that came from Kurt made Blaine realise how much he is in love with this man.

Blaine swiftly removed the fingers and lined himself up with Kurt's hole. He gradually eased his way in hearing grunts from Kurt as he clutched on to Blaine's gel helmet tearing away curls.

"I love you," Kurt whimpered slowly relaxing as he and Blaine came ,almost simultaneously. "I love you too,"

Still out of breath Blaine decided that it would be the perfect time to talk to him. "Kurt..." Kurt smiled at Blaine's nervousness. "What's up honey?" He asked caressing his husbands cheek as he did so. "Do you... Do you wanna.. You know... Have a family with me?" Blaine asked blushing like a mad man. Kurt chuckled at his husbands adorableness. "Of course I do silly,"  
"With me?" Blaine asked staring into his husbands electric blue eyes. "Hell yes!" Kurt exclaimed laughing as he did so. "When?" Blaine asked. They were both 27 and out of college. Blaine was a teacher at a school he specialised in glee and Drama. And Kurt was the deputy editor of the vogue! Their life was perfect but Blaine wanted more. "

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed "whenever your ready," Kurt replied blushing right back at Blaine. "So what if I said I was ready .. Now?" Blaine said a smile creeping on his face. "Then I'll say lets go for it," Kurt said nervously. "Really?!" Blaine yelled excitedly rising into a sitting position and pulling Kurt up with him. "Yeah of course I would ,you're the love of my life Blaine," Kurt said happily. "You know what I think I have the perfect candidate to be out surrogate!" Kurt said thoughtfully. "You want to use a surrogate?," Blaine asked smiling once again "only for the first two times and then on the third we can adopt, this way there will be a mini you and a mini me and someone who we can watch become someone that we will both fall in love with." Blaine chuckled "you have thought this through haven't you?!" Blaine exclaimed grasping his husband into a tight hug. But he swiftly moved back. "Can I sing to you?" Blaine asked. "What? Why do you to sing to me?" Kurt asked slightly amused, "well I wanted to make, from now on, every moment that we feel happy, as a family, to remind us of our song ," he quickly jumped off of the bed. "Teenage dream?" Kurt asked "teenage dream" Blaine said quickly before strumming his guitar softly.

You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punchline wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me

I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

[Chorus:]

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

[Chorus:]

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

[Chorus:]

Yoooouuu

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

No

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

"I love you so much Blaine Ander Hummel!" Kurt said tears of contentment rushing down his porcelain cheeks. " I love you more Kurt Ander Hummel," Blaine replied snuggling into kurt and drifting off to sleep just hearing the words that made his heart melt from the man of his dreams, "We are going to be great dads,"

Everything was perfect before, But both of them knew something was missing. They had so much love for one another that sometimes it was too much. They needed someone to shower their love on, together. They needed a little soul to pour they life on and make them the happiest child alive. When they were fist married they both decided that they wanted 3 children no care of the gender but Blaine still needed confirmation. The confirmation that Kurt really wanted this with him.

They both went to sleep knowing that there wont be much time left with just two of them in the ANDERHUMMELS!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi how am I doing ? Is this a type of story that you want to read is there altercations that you want me to make. And also leave names for some of the future children, I was thinking Alfie or Alfredo from the elevator scene ? What do you think?
> 
> Jazzodx XXX


End file.
